


Drive by

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — За нами нет погони.— Конечно, нет, с чего бы ей быть? Это нормально, все подростки угоняют тачки своих родителей. Никогда никому не говори, что я назвал их родителями.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Train - Drive By  
> (клип про кабриолеты, натурально про них хдд)

_Oh, I swear to you,_   
_I'll be there for you._   
_This is not a drive by._   
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_   
_Hefty bag to hold my love.  
_

  
  
— Ага, — сказал Юра, когда они все-таки незаметно прокрались на парковку. — Розовый.   
  
— Классно, — с кирпичной рожей выдал Отабек и обошел кабриолет со всех сторон. И повторил. — Классно.   
  
— Ага, — согласился Юра и переступил с ноги на ногу. Огляделся по сторонам. Парковка была пустая. Только дурные фонари выхватывали куски света то там, то тут. — Ну это? Берем?   
  
— Можем и не брать, — сказал Отабек и вновь обошел кабриолет, — если ты не уверен.   
  
— Я уверен, — разом набычился Юра и выпятил грудь вперед, придавая себе значительности. — А ты?  
  
— И я уверен, — кивнул Отабек.  
  
Помолчали. Один из фонарей лениво затрещал, мигнул, а потом вырубился. Это знак, решил Юра и кивнул Отабеку. Тот вопросительно протянул руку. Юра так же вопросительно уставился на него.  
  
— Ключи, Юра, — пояснил Отабек.   
  
— А-а! Точно, — протянул ключи и подпрыгнул на месте, согреваясь. Отабек подошел к работающему фонарю, изучил ключи, что-то там нажал, и сигнализация издала умирающий звук, отключившись. — Молодец! — подбодрил Юра, дернул дверь и залез в салон. Отабек присоединился к нему через несколько секунд. Уважительно огладил руль руками затянутыми в перчатки и вставил ключ куда надо.   
  
Машина заворчала, оживая. Юра напрягся, когда зажглись фары и врубилась дебильная магнитола с оперными завываниями.  
  
— Красиво, — заметил Отабек.   
  
— Только ничего не понятно, — пожал плечами Юра. Было тепло, но глупо. Глупо сидеть в кабриолете с закрытым верхом. Но тепло.   
  
— Так ведь итальянский, — возразил Отабек и сдвинул машину с места. Юра пристегнулся и хлюпнул носом. Все-таки кабриолет, откидной верх, все дела. А перчатки у Отабека не полные, так для красоты – с открытыми костяшками пальцев, да и сами пальцы закрыты на полторы фаланги. Юра залип на его пальцах, вздохнул протяжно. — Можем вернуться.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой. — Надо верх убрать.   
  
— Холодно.  
  
— Март, — многозначительно ответил Юра и перестал смотреть на пальцы Отабека. Почесал нос. Поерзал. Тревожно оглянулся назад. Улицы были пустые. — Верх уберешь?   
  
Отабек верх убрал. Стало холодно, ветер саданул по ушам и лицу, лизнул затылок. Глаза немного заслезились.   
  
— Хорошо? — спросил Отабек, нацепил свои дурацкие очки и превратился в крутого парня. Умеют же некоторые. Юре черные очки не шли. Выглядел он в них немного глупо.   
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Юра. И добавил тревожно. — Светает.   
  
— За нами нет погони.  
  
— Конечно, нет, с чего бы ей быть? Это нормально, все подростки угоняют тачки своих родителей. Никогда никому не говори, что я назвал их родителями. И мы же вернем.  
  
— Не скажу, — пообещал Отабек и сложил губы в суровую улыбку. У него все было суровое, начиная от стиля в одежде и заканчивая улыбками. Человек-тяжелый золотой слиток, думал Юра и ухмылялся по-тихому, чтобы Кацудон с Виктором не заметили. Им только дай повод, налетят стервятники, будут спрашивать про чужое счастье. — До Петергофа час ехать, может, где-нибудь поближе покатаемся?   
  
— Тут грязно, сыро и скучно. А там – фонтанты, — объяснил Юра.   
  
— Фонтанты не работают, — сурово напомнил Отабек. — Март. И Петергоф не работает, ночь сейчас.   
  
Они замерли на светофоре. Красный, конечно, не горел. Но они все равно остановились – одни-одинешеньки на дороге. Это Питер или что? Где машины? Кто-нибудь? Стало стремно-стремно, и Юра сказал:  
  
— Да ну его, поехали купим колбасы и хлеба.  
  
— У нас ножа нет, чем резать будем? — спросил Отабек, выруливая на поиски круглосуточного магазина.   
  
— А мы нарезку купим. И мазика.   
  
— Какой еще мазик. А режим питания?   
  
— Мазиком больше, мазиком меньше… бутеры с колбасой и так нарушение всяких там режимов, — философски заметил Юра и поставил локоть на дверцу, подпер голову. Ветер устроил на голове полный кавардак. Нужно было шапку надеть.   
  
Круглосуточный все-таки нашелся. Юра быстренько выбежал из машины, купил половинку нарезанного хлеба, колбасу и бутылку колокольчика. Виктор с колокольчика перся как кот с валерианки, ныл про вкус молодости и отвращался от бутылок с газировкой только если рядом был Кацудон. Сейчас его рядом не было, так что Юра отдал лишние тридцать рублей за полтора литра в пластиковой бутылке.   
  
Отабек нашел какое-то странное место: спуск к воде, трансформаторная будка за спиной, «береговой гранит» и ночная жуть. Колокольчик они решили пить прямо так, из бутылки по очереди – стаканов Юра не купил.  
  
— Только потом горлышко чур не вытирать, — сурово, по-отабековски сказал он. — Это непрямой поцелуй.   
  
— Я знаю, — серьезно сказал Отабек на эту дичь из детского сада. Впрочем, Юра в детский сад не ходил. Мазик он, кстати, купить забыл, так что бутерброды вышли суховатыми. Горлышко Отабек вытирать не стал.  
  
Светало. Юра уже не обращал внимания на легких холод, дул иногда на пальцы, жевал бутерброды и запивал колокольчиком.   
  
— С днем рождения, Юра, — внезапно сказал Отабек, передавая бутылку.   
  
— Извини, что без торта, — невпопад ответил Юра и отсалютовал бутербродом. И подумал – классный все-таки праздник.


End file.
